


So Glad That You Are Okay, Baby, So Glad:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Heating Up Series: [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Ambulance/Paramedics, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Drowning, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e04 Hu A'e Ke Ahi Lanakila a Kamaile (The Fire of Kamile Rises in Triumph), Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Gunplay, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Knifed In Back, Knifeplay, Knives, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Polygamy, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slash, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture, attempted drowning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Chin & Danny are glad to see that Steve & Alicia are okay, & they made sure that he is really okay, as they accompanied them to the hospital, What do they say to their super seal lover?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	So Glad That You Are Okay, Baby, So Glad:

*Summary: Chin & Danny are glad to see that Steve & Alicia are okay, & they made sure that he is really okay, as they accompanied them to the hospital, What do they say to their super seal lover?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

"Go, I will cover you !", Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly exclaimed, as he, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, & Officer Kono Kalakaua were in a shootout, & the assassins were not giving up by a long shot, as they were firing their weapons back at them, giving them everything that they have.

 

Officer Kono Kalakaua saw a clearing, & she took it, as she made her way to it without being discovered, & she shot around the female assassin, & it took her by surprise, The Ex-Surfing Pro took a expert shot, & got her, & she fell to the ground with her eyes wide open, The Male Assassin was pissed, He was about to fire on her, Chin yelled out, "FREEZE !!!!", He shot at him, & Danny said with a pissed off tone exclaiming, "Oh, hell no !", The Loudmouth Detective & Hawaiian Native looked at each other, & shot the male assassin dead.

 

"CLEAR !!", Kono shouted out, "Clear !", Danny exclaimed in unison, & they heard footsteps, & realized that it's Steve & Alicia, Chin yelled out, "STEVE !!!", "Steve !", Danny called out, as he exclaimed, Kono was right behind them. Sure enough, They found them despite, being beaten, & knifed in the back, walking, along where they escaped from. "Jer, Lou ?, We found them, We found Steve & Alicia, They are okay", Danny said, as he tapped his earpiece.

 

 _"All right, Great job, Guys !", Captain Lou Grover exclaimed, as the former SWAT Commander lets out a sigh of relief, & Jerry said, "Great job, Everyone, Time for you all to come home soon",_ & they signed off, so they can celebrate the great news. Chin, & the other two members proceeded to take care of Steve & Alicia. Kono took hold of the former SWAT Profiler, & while Chin & Danny helped Steve, to where Chin's car is.

 

Chin got the large blanket out of his car, & said, "Here you go", Steve smiled, & said, "Thank you, My Brother", & went to Alicia, & covered her with it, But she wasn't having any of it, & she covered both of them with it, & she put her head on his shoulder, & they have a private conversation. While, The Others looked on.

 

As soon as the ambulances came, Kono offered to ride with Alicia, "I will go with her, So she isn't alone", Alicia was grateful, & told them all so. Before they got in, "You have a hell of a guy, I hope you know that, Okay ?, He loves the hell out of both of you". The Five-O Commander smiled at her, & nodded his "Thanks" to her. Kono lead her to one group of paramedics, while Steve was being prepped by the second, Chin & Danny were near him, but stayed out their way, so they can work.

 

"We are so glad that you are okay, Baby, so glad & relieved that you are okay", Chin said, as he kissed the top of Steve's head, once they were in the ambulance, & all settled in, He will have Lou give him a ride later back, so he can get his car. "We sure are, I am personally gonna find Madison Gray, & make her life one living hell", The Loudmouth Detective said with conviction, & confidence.


End file.
